


From One Age to Another [podfic]

by hobbitystmarymorstan (DraloreShimare), the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Interspecies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/hobbitystmarymorstan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon their return to Eryn Lasgalen and Erebor respectively, Legolas and Gimli each have a new adornment. Their fathers would like an explanation.</p>
<p>(They're not going to like it.)</p>
<p>Story written by Determamfidd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From One Age to Another [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From One Age to Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784235) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



Cover art by [hobbitystmarymorstan](http://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com).

**Length:**

1 hour, 38 minutes, 18 seconds

**Music:**

"Beethoven - Cello Sonata No. 3 - I. Allegro ma non toto" by Lynn Harrel and Vladimir Ashkenazy, from Beethoven, the Cello Sonatas

**Streaming :**

Podfic

Bloopers

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here for podfic (MP3, 86 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/From%20One%20Age%20to%20Another%20by%20Determamfidd.mp3)

[Here for bloopers (MP3, 6.8 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/From%20One%20Age%20to%20Another%20Bloopers.mp3)


End file.
